


Billy Hargrove is an AssEating God.

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Begging, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Billy Hargrove, Idiots in Love, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mild Kink, Prompt Fic, Running Hot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: 'When Billy told him on the phone with such a serious tone"Steve, I need a favor"he honestly thought Billy was going to ask him for some funky businesses. Like 'I need you to hold this guy down so I can break his legs' or some shady shit like that'KINKTOBER FEST IS HERE- Day 1 -assworship/waxplay





	Billy Hargrove is an AssEating God.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That_F8angirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That_F8angirl).

> Soo first time writting my beloved Harringrove *hides * they deserve so much more love!  
I hope this isn't such a mess *grins *  
Not the day I was supposed to do but meh.  
Please let me know what you think ;-)
> 
> Not Betaed, ya know it(?)  
Nat.

When Billy told him on the phone with such a serious tone "Steve, I need a favor" he honestly thought Billy was going to ask him for some funky businesses. Like 'I need you to hold this guy down so I can break his legs' or some shady shit like that. I mean, not that Billy had asked him to do something like that before, but it was right up Billy's alley alright.

He never imagined in his darkest and weirdest fantasies (and he had a lot of those after his encounters with Hawkins darker side) that the said favor would be this; Billy half naked from the waist up, a pack of wax strips at his side on the bed he was laying- aka Steve's bed- arms crossed behind his head and a big, perfect-teeth chessire cat smile on his ridiculous handsome face.

  
They had been hanging out a bit lately, after Billy's big A Day as in Apology Day like Steve likes to recall it. It wasn't an apology perse, more like Billy came one day and dropped on the seat in front of Steve, started to steal some of his fries while mumbling something like 'hey Harrington sorry to beat your face bloody that time'. Maybe the fact that he needed Steve's good graces with the Principal was the main reason for the whole let's-be-pals thing. So, they were that. Pals. Just bros being bros. Right.

  
Steve recovered quickly enough from the sight and proceeded to shot Billy his Billy's Scowl Look, as he liked to name it, crossing arms over his chest, puffing it a bit.

"Okay, two things: how did you get in, and whats going on here Hargrove"

Billy's predatory smile upgraded from Chessire to Silvestre-catching-Tweety in a second. Steve was actually surprised at the wide range the guy managed of that look.  
"Just got in thru the window, of course"

"Of course" Steve echoed with a sigh, rubbing his eyes, he's feeling the start of a headache already "And you haven't answered my second question"

His words sprung Billy into action, quick as a lightning bolt he was in front of him using all the height he was capable of (Steve was taller still, take _that_, dick!) and looking Steve straight in the eyes he said the words Steve could never imagine coming out of Billy Hargrove's (distracting) lips;

"I want you to make me smooth for the babes at the pool, Harrington"  
It took Steve embarrassing minutes to process these words. He stared at Billy's eyes, his chest, the strips of wax on the bed, then his eyes again.

Then the natural answer was a mumbled 'what', of course.  
Of course.

Billy rolled his eyes at him with a sibilant sigh through his teeth, and he didn't need the words 'you are such a dumbass, Steve' to understand them.

Billy signaled the strips with a jerk of his thumb "With that, dumbass" and then, because he was a dick after all, the smirk came back full force "You can't tell me you haven't tried them on, King Steve" Steve couldn't help the blushing when Billy's eyes roamed all over his body with that thrilling hability he had to look lewd and rapt at the same time. His pulse made a funny jumping motion when Billy's tonghe completed the look, peeking through the corner of his stretched lips.

This was bad.

Steve needed to take a physical step back in order to not lose his shit like a whimpering mess in front of Billy fucking Hargrove.  
"N-no, no I haven't-" he tried to convey his stuttered meaning to Billy with a flick of his hand signaling the strips, but the dickhead just keep looking at him with lowered eyes, ignoring him, wich set Steve into a more flustered state "I don't _wax_ shit, Hargrove!"  
He crossed his arms again, just in case. In case the other would notice the shaking of his hands.

Billy snorted at that, made a vague impression of boredom letting his eyes drag off the side, like he didn't believe Steve at all.

Oh no. That was _something_.  
Steve nostrils flared angryly

"Are you calling me _a liar_?!" he gritted and then like he was possessed into proving Billy he was _real_, his shirt was over his head and landing with a soft wosh to the floor.

They were both half naked, but only one of them didn't have curly blond chest hair, Steve though triumphant, showing off his chest like a contest to the guy in front of him, bright burning blue eyes running hotly over his pecks, his belly button, then landing sharply on his nipples .

Ok maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

_Or maybe it is_ whispered his conscience, Steve wanted to shush it down but he just.. couldn't.

Steve's mouth was dry. He tried to wet his lips but his tongue felt tick, hot, stupid.

Billy was _twitching_ in front of him, fingers tapping against one another, a counter staccato to Steve's own pulse, like he wanted to touch him but was waiting for Steve to make the move, to make the call.

They were both connected through the electric thick atmosphere, something was gonna give out.

Steve gave out, his hands flew to Billy's face and his dry lips were on his soft ones, so soft and warm, their mouths opening at the same time, eager and rushed like water crashing down a broken dam

"_fuck_" breathed Billy in a hurry, he lifted Steve by his tighs, Steve's long legs closing on the slim yet strong waist of the blonde, humid chests sliding against one another, groans getting out every time their nipples brushed.

"God, Harrington, wanted this so badly, wanted you-" Billy was mumbling on his neck between nips and licks and open mouthed kisses and Steve couldn't breathe, let alone _think_.  
But he managed to snark back at him, feeling smug by Billy's worship of his body "You can call me Steve"

Billy lifted his eyes for a second, enough for Steve to witness the mad aroused glint on them, lowered his open mouth on his left nipple and bitted it in retaliation. Steve isn't proud to admit the squeak he made, but he did it.

Billy laped at the flesh tenderly after,a smile peeking at the corners of his mouth that Steve could feel amplified like he was wired up to Billy and what he was making him feel all over. It was crazy, he felt feverish with the want running down, lower and lower on his growing groin pressed against Billy's bulgue. 

Steve's hips where ondulating on their own down on Billy's, his arms surrounding Hargrove's shoulders for dear life, his throat keep making these mewls and whimpers under Billy's very capable thongue ravishing in turns his nipples, and he was getting really close to losing it if the guy keep this up-

"Billy, I-I'm-"

Billy actually stopped, breathing hard over his skin and Steve's protest was voiced with a sad whimper. Yes. He did that.

"Not yet, baby" he mused raising burning eyes to Steve's melted brown ones, their chests heaving in tandem. "I need you to do this thing for me first, sweetheart, and then I promise to make it good for you, ok?"  
Steve could actually scream at him right now because _what the hell._

His frustration was coming off in waves but he really doesn't care. He tries to unlock himself from Billy but he wouldn't let him, locks his arms tightly around him, not letting an inch between them.

Steve's sighs in frustration "Are you really serious about me waxing you? All for a bunch of girls??" the last part comes off with a bit of a jealous whine he notices, but he's so mad because it feels wrong, like, like Billy is _cheating_ on him somehow and it doesn't makes sense he knows ok, this whole thing was stupid and a bad idea and _shit_ did he said that out loud?  
"Yes, Steve, you did say that" the smirking bastard says and Steve feels like crawling on a hole and dying an early death might not be such a bad idea after all. "And yeesh, who coulda say I love your jealous steck, Harrington"

Billy kisses him with such intensity that Steve forgets he's mad and embarrassed at the same time.

Then he blurts another embarrassing sound of surprise when Billy goes to toss them down on Steve's bed. Steve's knees land on the soft comforter at either side of Billy, the blonde's hands holding his tights in place, like Steve may plan on bolting on him any second now.

But Steve doesn't want to go anywhere.

He takes one hand down on Billy's soft dark blonde curly chest, searching for Billy's eyes, asking _is this ok?_. Billy just watches him, his face carefully peaceful but Steve notices the hard set of his jaw, the slight change of his heartbeat under his palm.

"You really want me to do it?" he honestly asks  
Billy smiles like wants to brush it out, but Steve won't let him. He wants honesty here.  
Billy must read it on him because he blows an exasperated sigh and wonk look at him when he says "it's nothing, Harrington, quit with the mending would ya. I just want to be smooth-"

"for the ladies, yes I heard you before"  
"well, yeah, I mean a man has his pride immaright, but also-" Billy makes a loaded pause, licks his lips like he does when he's nervous, looks for Steve's eyes then

"I want to look like _hotstuff_ when my boy goes down the pool with that bunch of ducklings tailing along, y'know" he smiles and it looks genuine, gentle even with the nervous edge to it, and is such a contrast to what Steve is used to that it throws him off balance.

He's speechless for a beat too long and Billy's smile falters some, wich shakes Steve out of the trance.  
"Wait- did you just call me your _boy_?"

And that makes Billy laugh and it's what Steve wanted so they are good again.  
Steve gets to business then; he may not use these but he has a mother and had a girlfriend, so he snatches the strips, gets comfy right over Billy's waist where he never moved off, and glues the strip wax-on horizontal way under Billy's nipples (because he can be a little shit sometimes alright). He massages it a bit, gets to working the wax warm and then just rippes it off Billy. Better at once than slowly suffering, right?.

Billy just makes a soft hiss at it, to Steve's astonishment. So he just gets to work another strip, and another. A bunch of them at once, then proceeds to warm them and pluck them off in one go. Billy has a white knuckle grip at either side of Steve's tighs, but the strange thing is that he doesn't look _in pain_. More like he is enjoying this a bit too much and trying to hide it?.

No, that couldn't be it. Right?.

Steve would say so but Billy's skin is getting hot all over, chest breathing fast, his nipples are standing out proudly asking for attention, and yes, now that he notices there's his dick getting bigger and bigger right under Steve's ass. He can't help the chocked sound he makes at this revelation, because _fuck_, he knows Billy is whacked in the head but this is a whole new level of nutbar over here.

And yet his hips just made a tentative grinding down on Billy, cock bulging inside his pants too.

Yep, he's the same flavor of crazy.

There's this moment when they both realize the other knows, they look at each other then, and Steve just goes for it, he rippes the last strip off Billy while grindding down _hard_, Billy groans loudly and his face changes from calculating to batshit crazy-aroused; the guy spins Steve so fast he gets whiplash.S

teve is under Billy and he's grinning with a mouth full of sharp teeth, hot and so beautiful it makes Steve's head spins some more before Billy takes his pants off in a hastle, looks at him, pausing hands hovering over Steve's waist band, and he only breathes please, then his pants went off too. 

"You were such a good boy im gonna reward you so good" Billy breaths on his skin, every patch of it his warm lips touch makes Steve melt from the inside out.  
He's so out of it with pleasure that he doesn't register that Billy had roll him over until he feels.. something wet. Down there. On his ass.  
Steve yelps and his legs (at one point they opened wide for Billy, somehow) want to close, but Billy is quick to hold them down and open for him with strong hands, making soothing noises, caressing his thighs from the back side.

"Do you trust me, Steve?" he whispers, and the first name card is a low one to be pulling now, but the fact is, that Steve does. He trusts Billy.  
So he tries to even his breathing and nerves, and nods once.  
"Then trust me, you are gonna love this" he's grinning over Steve's ass, and that shouldn't be hot, but tell that to his twitching traitorous dick.  
"and if you don't" Billy is saying, more like heaving right over his- his asshole, right before he licks a strip over it slowly, making Steve tremble like a leaf on the wind "then you said so and I'll stop it, got it?" another maddingly slow pass of that wicked tonghe over his hole, but then that's it "Can't hear you"  
"Y-yes, got it" he half hisses lifting his face off the bed where he was hiding shameful breathy sounds.  
Billy grins and gets down to business; his tongue doing shriveling motions around the pucker driving Steve crazy with it, nipping around the flesh, getting more pressure over each pass.

"Damn Steve" Billy groans around a mouthfull "driving me crazy here"  
Steve echoes same on his head because _Holly shit_  
This feels incredible and he's embarrassed to admit it turned him into a pathetic whimpering mess real fast.

That sinful tongue is trying to get inside of him now, between Billy's grunts and the slurping sounds he's making, the air warm and tick and hot, the bed feels like a sauna already under Steve's writting body but he doesn't care he just wants that wet goodness in already, he need more, he needs -  
"gotcha" Billy whispers right before his tongue gets through the resistance and it's _in_, curving inside so good and so hot.

"please, please" he doesn't know what he's trying to say but he feels and sounds frantic with need, a need so strong like he hasn't feel before but he needs more somehow and he doesn't- "_more_"

Billy gets him and there's a wet finger getting on along his tongue, and it crooks up inside making him see stars being his closed eyelids "F-fuck!"  
Billy snorts "Yeah" and keeps doing these unholy amazing things between his tongue and his finger.  
Steve's hips have been progressively rocking down faster and harder down on Billy's face and finger, he's gonna blow his load any second now he knows the tell tale of his body getting tighter and tighter under Billy's ministrations, but he just can't, it's so frustrating his groans gets distressed

"Cmon sweetheart, come for me, just let go" it's Billy's voice giving him permission that finally makes him do it, he comes and comes and it feels like the most intense release he's ever had.  
He must have blacked out for a moment because when he opens his heavy eyes Billy is watching him, a smoke hanging from his smug lips. Steve can't blame him, he feels the same. "Hey"

"Hey there, princess" Billy says easily, he kills his cigarette on the bedside table and leans down to give him a peek on the lips. "How you feelin'?"

"Thirsty" Steve croaks wetting his dry lips, tasting Billy inside his mouth.  
Billy gets up and brings him a glass of water from his private bathroom on the room, Steve sits up and drinks like a dying man.

"Easy, Harrington"

Steve snorts around the glass but takes it easy.

They look at each other after Steve gets his fill of water, and when the silence is starting to feel weird Billy smiles like his usual self again, all sharp and bright and playful, springs from the bed, offers Steve a hand and doesn't let go of it while dragging them both "Let's go get something inside that pretty body of yours. Pizza delivery?"

Steve laughs and nods and that's it.

* * *


End file.
